El bosque de la Fantasía
by Purrsephone and Meowlody
Summary: Deuce se entera repentinamente que tiene un pariente que ha muerto, dejando sola a una pequeña. Lejos de Monster High, Mary es una chica que vive en una casa en lo profundo de un bosque, ella no puede salir ya que su madre, una mujer mitad medusa y mitad se lo hizo prometer antes de su muerte a manos de gente humana. Mary lo único que desea es conocer el mundo y mirar con sus ojos
1. Prologo

**Hola amigos fans de MH, soy Meowlody y esta es mi primera historia del libro o la serie, llevo mucho tiempo leyendo los fics de Monster High y me gustaron mucho, no resistí la tentación de hacer uno propio.**

**Recuerden que este es mi primer fic aquí, no sean rudos conmigo, usualmente trabajo en Kung fu panda o en Adveture Time, así que les aviso desde un principio, yo escribo a mi manera y si no les gusta la historia por cualquier razón, por favor ahórrense un dolor de cabeza y simplemente no lo lean.**

**Gracias y que empiece el fic:**

**El bosque de Fantasía.**

**Prologo:**

Antes de empezar el cuento, les aviso que esta parte es narrada por Deuce, desde su punto de vista claro.

Todo empezó como un día normal, vine a la escuela, salude a mis amigos y estaba listo, si puede decirse así, para ir a clase.

-¡Oye Deuce! La directora te llama a su oficina, dice que es urgente- me gritaba Frankie mientras corría en dirección a la clase, suspire y cambie mi rumbo en dirección a la sala de la profesora Buena Sangre.

Me hizo una señal para que me sentara, le obedecí, estaba muy seria, debía ser algo realmente grave, ¿estaría metido en problemas? No… Espero que no.

-Deuce- dijo seriamente, sin dejar de mirarme de esa forma tan incómoda- Ha pasado algo… Tú madre… Llamo para avisarnos, le llegaron noticias de tu prima Erika murió hace unos meses, ella tiene una hija… Ahora vive sola.

Mi prima… ¿Cuál prima? ¿Cómo era eso posible, mi prima, que jamás conocí, murió? ¿Realmente era eso posible, no conocer a una persona, y de un día para otro enterarte que dicha persona está muerta? Es duro de digerir… Me ardía el pecho

-¿Cómo… murió ella, profesora?- pregunte, no querían salirme las palabras de la boca, estaba demasiado asustado y a la vez sorprendido como para poder reaccionar de forma tan brusca a una noticia tan… Fuerte.

-Lo siento Deuce, no lo saben… Solamente se enteraron de su muerte gracias a las noticias de los normales, sino fuera por ello no nos habríamos enterado…- me contesto, realmente eso no era lo que yo quería oír.

-Gracias por avisarme… Es… Bueno saberlo- dije, no sabía que decirle, simplemente dije lo primero que me salió de la boca, estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Salí de la dirección y fui a mi clase, no me recibieron con tanto cariño como yo esperaba, llegar tarde no era algo que se premiara.

-Erika… Erika… Erika…- me la pase repitiendo todo el almuerzo, Cleo se empezaba a preocupar. Me miraba con su cara de celos y de preocupación mezcladas, los demás también mi miraban, pareciera que todos estaban muy preocupados por mí.

-¿Deuce, quién es Erika?- me pregunto Clawd mirándome fijo, como si fuera un bicho raro… Ya lo era, mucho más de lo que era normalmente.

-Es… Mi prima- conteste suspirando, aún estaba aturdido por la noticia.

-¿Prima, tu desde cuando tienes una prima?- me pregunto Heath, todos parecían más sorprendidos que yo mismo, debía ser porque yo seguía en shock… Mi prima… Muerta… Difícil de tragar.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hoy… Todavía no sé qué hacer, debería investigar más… La directora dijo que ella tiene una hija… ¿Qué tal si su hija está sola?- dije, mil cosas venían a mi mente a la vez, no tenía idea de que hacer.

-¡Te ayudaremos! ¡Encontraremos todos juntos a esa niña y la traeremos aquí, a Monster High!- grito Frankie muy entusiasmada con el tema, todos eran muy buenos amigos, siempre que necesite apoyo ellos estuvieron.

-La buscaremos… Y no descansaremos hasta encontrarla- me dijo Cleo, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, ella siempre sabia como animarme, bese su cabeza y ella rio. Era muy dulce aunque a veces, demasiado tosca.

_Prima, aunque no te haya conocido te prometo cuidar de tu hija, ella estará a salvo si la encontramos… No descansare hasta hacerlo._

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les gustara el prólogo, no olviden dejar reviews, comentarios y sus opiniones, por favor sino les agrado el inicio del fic díganlo con amabilidad, no hay necesidad de la violencia escrita.**

**Y antes de irme, me gustaría dejar en claro, intente subir esta historia en el libro, pero el ambiente ahí era muy intimidante, no era agradable estar rodeada de gente a la que no les interesa leer algo de una cara nueva, porque me di cuenta que siempre las cosas son de un mismo autor, y hay pocos que sean de otras personas... Siento que este lugar me aceptaran y les gustara mi historia**

**¡Gracias y espero verlos pronto amigos!**

**Meowlody**


	2. Capítulo 1, No vayas a mirarme

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, les aviso ya, que estaré tardando un poco en subir los capis, estamos en época de exámenes finales y tengo que dar lo mejor, espero que les guste el capi.**

**Capítulo 1: No vayas a mirarme.**

No muy lejos de Salem, en una antigua casa en el centro del bosque, se podía ver cuán hermoso es el amanecer, como cantan las aves, se podía oír el silencio mismo, tanta paz y tanta tranquilidad.

Una pequeña niña pasea por los pisos de su pequeño hogar, prepara un poco de té herbal, sonríe y pasa su cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, sus ojos tan rojos como una rosa que recién floreció, sacudió el polvo de su delantal blanco, usaba un vestido azul marino medio claro, en la parte de abajo tenía unos bolados que provenían del forro del vestido y en las mangas largas del mismo tenía un dobles con botón de camisa. Choco los pies, sus zapatos del mismo color que su vestido, cono detalles en forma de flores blancas, un par de llaves colgaban de su cuello.

POV (desconocida):

_La brisa de verano golpeando, y cuando abro la ventana, escucho el canto de los pájaros danzando a lo lejos.__Puse el libro a medio leer a un lado, y dije con una sonrisa, "¿De dónde vienes?"_

_Con la venda aún puesta, dan las tres de la tarde…__El mundo es sorprendentemente simple, pero soy yo la que es rara, con complicaciones que nadie puede entender…_

_Fuera del pueblo, en el bosque, en esta casa más allá de la atención de las personas, es por eso que nadie viene a visitarme_

_¡No hagas contacto visual!_

_Con un endurecido corazón, me resigno a mi soledad, viviendo mis días viendo sólo "cosas"_

_Todo lo que sé es lo que hay en las historias, y si anhelo algo en el mundo, sólo un poco_

_¿Mamá, me perdonarías por eso?_

_Ligeramente fluyó a lo largo, incluso en esta irracionalidad en la que nací, sorprendentemente, había vida_

_En algún lugar_

_Dentro de mí, dime, ese amplio mundo, en el cual imagino un futuro salvaje, ya sea hoy o mañana. ¿No vendrá a llamar a mi puerta?_

_Mientras estaba teniendo esas fantasías, y mirando hacia al exterior, de repente oí a alguien hablando_

_Golpeé mi té de hierbas a medio beber, derramándolo sobre el escritorio_

"_¿Qué debo hacer…?" Pensé, mirando hacia la puerta_

"_Mira a cualquiera a los ojos, y se convertirá en piedra…" eso es lo que había oído de mis padres_

_Y al parecer mis ojos son iguales. Y por la forma en la que van siempre las historias, bueno, esas personas son de temer. Eso ya lo sabía_

_Un fuerte sonido hizo eco afuera, el primer golpe que jamás había oído. Y el decir que estaba nerviosa, no sería suficiente_

_Oye, ese mundo extraño, que había imaginado que llamaría. En realidad abrió la puerta, mucho más fácilmente de lo que esperaba_

_Encontrándome encogida, cubriéndome los ojos, esa persona estaba sorprendida, "Si me miras a los ojos… Te volverás de piedra." Balbuceé, pero él sólo sonrió_

"_Yo también he estado viviendo con miedo, a volverme de piedra. ¿Pero no sería el mundo mucho mejor, sin ese miedo?" dijo el extraño poniendo algo en mis oídos_

_Un hermoso sonido sonó dentro de mi cabeza, debía tener razón_

_Reverberando pacíficamente, mi corazón se llenó de imaginación, y un poco de ella resonó en el mundo_

_Y dime, tú que viniste hacia mí, para enseñarme acerca del futuro extravagante. Me sonrió de forma tan cálida, la primera persona a la que veía sonreír…_

_No pude aguantar la curiosidad, toque su rostro, sus labios, seguían sonriendo, era muy bueno para ser real, ese mundo con el que soñé estaba conmigo_

"_¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Norman" dijo tomando mi mano, me sonroje y mire a otro lugar_

"_Mary" conteste en voz baja_

Fin del POV.

-Si alguna vez me vuelvo a perder, tú vas a estar aquí esperando por mí, ¿verdad?- pregunto Norman sin dejar de sonreírle, Mary asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De dónde saliste?- pregunto Mary mirándolo con la cabeza de costado, el soltó unas risas.

-¿Jamás saliste de esta casa?- pregunto él, sin contestar. Mary miro a un costado y asintió nuevamente- Pues yo vengo del pueblo, no esta tan lejos de aquí… Un día podría llevarte conmigo- contesto, dándole una capucha blanca.

-¿Lo prometes?- volvió a preguntar, Norman tomo sus manos sonriéndole. Ella también sonrió y apoyaron su frente contra la del otro.

-Lo prometo, solamente si tú me prometes que seremos amigos siempre…

-Pero… Soy rara… Un monstruo… Nadie querría ser amigo de alguien como yo…- le interrumpió Mary mirando a un costado con los ojos húmedos.

-¡Para mí no eres un monstruo! ¡Eres una chica única en este mundo!- dijo Norman, casi gritándole. Mary lo miro aun con los ojos vidriosos, estallo en llanto, no lo aguanto y lo abrazo fuerte- Tranquila… Tú y yo estamos juntos en esto, tranquila- acariciando su cabello blanco.

Norman usaba una camiseta con cuello de camisa, color violeta y unos pantalones negros, con unos converse color azul marino, su cabello negro medio castaño, algo desordenado sobre su frente lo hacía más atractivo, sus ojos castaños avellana eran tan hermosos como ver un campo recién florecido.

Mary puso la mano al costado de su cara, esta vez Norman se sonrojo, y ambos sonrieron.

-Tienes la cara muy suave…- balbuceo Mary sonriendo, Norman puso la mano en la mejilla de Mary, era un poco áspera comparada con la suya.

-Tú la tienes áspera… Igual… Es linda…- pensó en voz alta, sonriéndole.

Las horas pasaron volando, Norman se quedó con ella hasta el atardecer, después tuvo que volver a su hogar, Mary se puso algo triste, pero él prometió volver al día siguiente. Lo miro irse con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando a que fuera mañana, el tiempo pasaba muy lento, para lo que ella quería, necesitaba que mañana fuera ya mismo, quería volverlo a ver y volver a vivir cosas como las que vivió hoy, jamás se divirtió tanto.

Solamente, cuando su madre estaba viva. Extrañar a alguien que murió hace tanto no era sano, pero no tenía más opción, era la única familia que tuvo alguna vez, su única amiga. Pero ahora tenía a Norman, él sería su amigo, él le mostraría todo sobre ese mundo que tanto deseaba conocer.

-Te estaré esperando…- murmuro Mary, pasando su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda.

_La brisa de verano vuelve de nuevo y vuela la capucha que tú me diste. Y la deje mecerse suavemente con el viento._

No vino, su corazón se hacía pequeño con cada razón que imaginaba. ¿Por qué no vino, tan rara era que ni él la podía querer, tan horrible se veía para no querer verla de nuevo?

_Mama tenía razón, los mortales… No son de confiar… Jamás volveré a confiar en un mortal…_

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les gustara, sacare lo que sigue en cuanto pueda. Dejen reviews, comentarios y opiniones, como les dije en el prólogo sin ser tan crueles conmigo.**

**Me despido de ustedes.**

**Meowlody**


End file.
